


Juste là.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed heart, Curses, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Pain, Regret, Sadness, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x08] : « Sa fille est juste là, ici, tout près. Mais il ne peut pas la prendre dans ses bras. » Centré sur Hook après ses retrouvailles avec sa fille. Drabble.





	Juste là.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845574) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Ça aurait pu être merveilleux.

 

Ça aurait dû, du moins.

 

Ça l'a été, pendant un instant.

 

Cela n'a rendu que plus forte la douleur qui l'a saisi ensuite.

 

Mais peu importe.

 

Il ne regrette rien.

 

Il l'a revue, il l'a prise dans ses bras, pendant un instant, juste quelques secondes, _il a pris sa fille dans ses bras_.

 

M ais malgré tout, malgré la joie, malgré le soulagement, cela ne suffit pas.

 

Jamais cela ne sera suffisant pour lui.

 

Sa fille est juste là, ici, tout près. Mais il ne _peut_ _pas_ la prendre dans ses bras.

 

Il n'a pas le droit de la toucher, de l'étreindre.

 

Une fois de plus, il maudit la sorcière et ses tours, et si sa fille n'était pas aussi importante pour lui, il jurerait aussi vengeance.

 

Il hurle, et Alice fuit, s'enfuit loin de lui, et tout ce qu'il pense à cet instant, sans même se préoccuper de la douleur c'est  _qu'il ne peut pas la perdre_ .

 

P as  à nouveau, pas encore, ils ne peuvent pas lui faire  ça .

 

E t c'est une chose qu'Henry et Cendrillon comprennent très bien,  eux qui partent à la poursuite d'Alice sans même être surs de pouvoir revenir.

 

Il ne se préoccupe pas de sa douleur, de ce que le sort est en train de lui faire subir, oh non.

 

Hook, à ce moment, ne se préoccupe  que d'elle, sa fille, et il espère non pas la revoir (il n'espère plus depuis longtemps, et même sa rencontre avec son double, Henry et Regina n'a pas suffi à lui rendre son espoir), mais seulement savoir, juste  _savoir qu'elle va bien_ . 

 

Il  est en train de la perdre, à nouveau, comme autrefois, et ça lui fait mal, presqu e  autant que le sortilège lui-même. 

 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir y croire, croire que peut-être, Alice avait raison d 'espérer , de penser qu'il leur serait possible de guérir.

 

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, cela n'arrivera pas.

 

Ils sont maudits, et ce, pour toujours, et ils ne peuvent rien y faire.

 

Ils sont perdus pour toujours, ils se sont perdus, et ils ne seront jamais ensembles.

 

Et Killian parvient à l'accepter.

 

Tant que sa fille va bien, rien d'autre n'importe.

 

Pas sa même sa propre douleur, ou son désespoir à l'idée que rien ne change.

 

(Même si subsiste le faible espoir que, peut-être, tout n'est pas perdu.)


End file.
